


The Birds and the Bees

by kyaappucino, queen_sinnamon



Series: The Cha-Jung Household [9]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cha-Jung Household, Gen, family crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_sinnamon/pseuds/queen_sinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too soon. It was too soon. Hakyeon and Taekwoon weren’t prepared to tell their kids about the birds and the bees yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birds and the Bees

Hakyeon and Taekwoon knew the day would come, just not when, but they thought it would be later. Years later. When all their kids were at the right age. Not while they were sitting at breakfast, and their youngest son was only four years old.  
  
“Appa, eomma,” their eldest called from across the table, eyes wide and mouth open. Expectant. His brothers looked at him with interest but said nothing, continuing to stuff their faces.  
  
Hakyeon looked up from buttering his toast, smiling fondly at Ken. “Yes, honey?”  
  
Taekwoon had his mug at his lips, sipping hot coffee, but his eyes were on Ken, all attention on him.

Ken hummed, brows furrowing in concentration, and his parents knew to wait as he pieced his thoughts together. It always pleased Taekwoon to see even their most reckless child exercise thinking before speaking. It wasn’t long before he looked up again and said, “How are babies made?”

There is a clatter as Hakyeon drops his knife and toast while Taekwoon splutters on his coffee, spraying Hongbin, and bends over the table coughing. The pretty boy freezes, staring at his father in horror, while Wonshik hurries to grab a napkin and wipe his brother’s face, giggling all the while. Hyuk and Ken are staring at their parents, waiting attentively for an answer.

Having recovered a little, Taekwoon looks up at Hakyeon, mirroring the alarm on his husband’s face.

 _What do we say?_ Hakyeon’s raised eyebrows seemed to say.

Taekwoon’s shrug clearly meant, _I don’t know! I’m not ready…_

“I know where babies come from,” Wonshik said seriously as he finished wiping Hongbin’s face. Hongbin, still glaring at appa, pushed his chair away from the table and left.

The parents turned to Wonshik, wary. “Oh? Can you tell us, Shik-ah?” Hakyeon asked despite his dread. He and Taekwoon promised that they would always try to hear out what their kids had to say, and usually they only had cute things to say, but sometimes they made both fathers nervous.

Wonshik placed the used napkin on the table, taking a deep breath and sitting straight on his chair, as if preparing for a speech. He looked at his parents in the eye, raised one hand, straight up, his fist closed except for his index finger, pointing skyward. “Storks,” he said, expression as stern as a primary schooler can muster. “Babies come from storks. They bring the babies to their mommies and daddies.”

There was silence, all eyes on Wonshik, as wide as they can go. Then Hakyeon and Taekwoon slumped against their seats, sighing in relief. They didn’t even realize that they had nearly been leaning over the table, craning their necks towards their son.

Ken only hummed, considering Wonshik’s input, while Hyuk groaned, annoyed. “No!” he protested, slamming his hands on the table for emphasis, making their parents jump. “Teacher said babies come from cab…caggeb…”

“Cabbages?” Taekwoon supplied, to which Hyuk nodded vigorously, his little hands curling into fists on the table, adamant and stubborn. It was times like this that Hyuk resembled Taekwoon the most, Hakyeon noted with a mix of fondness and jealousy, just a little. Hyuk grew with so little of him.

Their attention was taken by their eldest again as his thoughtful hum turned into a low grumble. Ken’s frown had deepened, knitting his eyebrows together. Hakyeon took this as confusion and immediately tried to explain, “Ah you see, Kennie, sometimes there are different stories about where babies come from.” Ken looked up to him, listening, encouraging Hakyeon to continue. “Sometimes people say babies come from storks, like Wonshik said, and sometimes people say they come from cabbages, that babies were diamonds dropped into cabbages.”

That only seemed to confuse Ken more as his frown remained deep, head tilting slightly to the side in frustrated wonder, his thick lips pursed. “That’s weird,” he finally said.

“Why is it weird, Ken-ah?” Taekwoon asked as he finally deemed it safe enough to try to sip his coffee again, lifting the mug to his lips.

Ken shrugged, pouting. “Teacher said babies come from vaginas.”

Hakyeon nearly fainted. Wonshik actually dived under the table to avoid the Taekwoon Coffee Spit as Taekwoon coughed and spluttered on his coffee. Hyuk giggled and said, “That sounds funny!” then tugged at Hakyeon’s sleeve. “What’s a vagina?”

Too soon. It was too soon. Hakyeon and Taekwoon weren’t prepared to tell their kids about the birds and the bees yet.

They were spared from doing so when Hongbin walked back in, still unhappy but freshly bathed and armed with his tablet. He returned to his seat, placing the tablet on the table, facing away from their parents, and gestured for his brothers to join him, coaxing Wonshik out from under the table. “This is where babies come from,” he said as he tapped the screen, Wonshik pressing himself against him. Ken and Hyuk promptly hopped off their seats and huddled around them.

There was silence, except for Taekwoon’s coughing and muttering, “…it got in my nose…”, and in which Hakyeon hesitated going around the table to look at what was on the tablet.

Big mistake.

“Okay, push,” a man’s voice came out of the tablet’s speakers and it took the parents a few seconds too long to realize what their kids were watching.

There was a prolonged grunt, female, and Wonshik turned pale, clinging to Hongbin who had frozen, doe eyes wide as saucers. Hyuk and Ken leaned closer to the screen, squinting, as if they couldn’t believe what they were seeing and had to make sure.

“Very good, one more, push,” said the man again, followed by the female grunt, louder this time, and Hakyeon finally had the sense to grab the tablet and close the streaming app.

Too late.

The kids scattered. Wonshik ran for the bathroom, hands on his mouth, while Ken headed to his room, screaming like a pterodactyl. Hongbin curled up on his seat, rocking back and forth, the horror frozen on his face, while Hyuk sprinted towards Hakyeon and grabbed for the tablet. “What happens next? What happens next?” he asked.

Hakyeon, holding the tablet far out of Hyuk’s reach, glared at Taekwoon accusingly, and Taekwoon blushed guiltily. “Apparently, safe search doesn’t filter medical videos,” was his only defense, and Hakyeon’s glare withered. They both sighed.

They were so screwed.

“I thought we planned for this,” Taekwoon groaned as he washed the dishes. “Well appa, these kids haven’t read the script yet.” Hakyeon said, giggling as he dried the dishes that Taekwoon passed his way. This earned him a kick in the shin from his husband, and Hyuk giggled in delight, watching his parents from his chair. Of all the children, he was the only one who seemed unperturbed about the entire thing.

“We really should get a parental lock on that tablet.” Taekwoon said, frowning. “The manual never covered ‘what to do when your 6 year-old looks for birthing videos’.”

Hongbin had uncurled himself from his chair, and had moved into the living room, lying down on the couch in the fetal position. He seemed to be staring off into the abyss.

“Well, look at it this way.” Hakyeon said, gesturing towards their son in the living room. “Either we tell them the truth or Binnie-ah will just traumatize himself and his siblings looking for the truth.”

Taekwoon wondered if it was too late to ask his mother to explain it to their children.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my little sister, who was four years old when our elder sister and I told her the difference between a c-section and a natural birth. Also, I have a terrible sense of humor, but I hope people (at least some) enjoy this anyway.  
> -queen_sinnamon
> 
> I have an even worse sense of humor, rofl. Hope you enjoy anyway. I just edited and added some parts.  
> -kyaappucino
> 
> -
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this story, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to us through [here](http://paypal.me/ChaJungPiggybank)\--Please do note if it's a gift for the Cha-Jung Household. ♥
> 
> We're not requiring you to do any of that, it's completely up to you. We would just be very thankful for any and all kinds of feedback.
> 
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
